


Coloring

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [12]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: I'm sorry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Kudos: 11





	Coloring

Owen went back to playing with Steve after you had left. He never left his side, even for a moment. Steve didn’t mind a bit, eagerly playing with any toy that was handed to him. “Do you have a favorite color?” Steve asked, happy to learn about him. 

Owen nodded. “I like blue! But I change.” He shrugged. “Do you?” He looked up at him brightly. 

He chuckled. “Blue is a good color.” Be agreed. “But I think my favorite is Y/F/C.” 

Owen smiled. “Like mommy!” He wiggled. “I draw her pictures all the time in that color! Can I show you?” He asked, hopeful. “I love coloring!”

“I’d love to see.” Steve got up with him and followed when he ran off. He ignored the looks Bucky and Sam were giving him. He was thrilled Owen liked him. Hopefully one day Owen would know who he really was. 

Owen pulled out his box of colorings and drawings to show him. “See?” He pulled out his latest. “Me, mommy, Daddy, David, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Bruce, Aunt Wanda, Uncle Clint!” 

Steve smiled as he saw it. “Wow, this is really nice, Owen.” He looked it over. “Could you draw me something for my room?” 

Owen gasped as that was his favorite thing to do. “Yes!” He clapped. “Let’s go ask Daddy for my crayons!” He handed Steve the box of drawings to carry.

Steve happily carried the box and felt pride when Owen took his hand. Looking down, he never wanted to forget this moment. Owen looked up at him and smiled, eyes bright blue. “I love to draw, too.” He told the little boy. “Can I draw with you?” 

“Yes! Can you draw me something for my room?” He asked. “Pretty please?” He batted his eyelashes at him. 

“I’ll draw anything you want me to.” Steve smiled. “Any requests?” 

Owen thought. “Are you a superhero like daddy?” He wondered. “And everyone else?” You were the only non-super hero that Owen knew. 

Steve chewed on his cheek. “I am.” He nodded. 

“Can you draw me and you? And you in your super hero clothes? I have everyone else but I want one with you!” He said excitedly. “I have a costume like Daddy’s from Halloween.” 

Steve beamed. “Sure. I’ll draw us together. Your dad is pretty cool.” He agreed. “I’ve known him a long time.”

“He’s the best!” Owen said happily. 

Sam sighed under his breath when he saw them walk in. “Hey buddy.” He chuckled as Owen ran over to him. “What’s up?” 

“Steve said he’d color with me.” He told him happily. “And he’s a superhero, too! He’s gonna color me a picture for my room.” He smiled. “Can we have the crayons?” He rocked on his feet. “Please?”

Sam looked at Bucky before nodding. “Sure. I’ll go get them.” He gave Bucky a sleeping David. “Make mommy a picture, too?” He suggested.

Owen nodded quickly. “I will!” He agreed. “After I make one for Steve for his room.” He went to sit at his little table.

Bucky eyed Steve as he sat next to him on the floor. Feeling David shift, he glanced at him. He woke up a bit and Bucky went to get his snack. 

Steve focused on looking at Owen’s other drawings. Seeing one of what looked to be Tony’s helmet had him emotional. He touched it gently and smiled sadly. “That’s Iron Man. Mommy tells me bedtime stories about him.” Owen told him. 

Steve looked at him. “He was a good guy. I was friends with him…” He gave him a sad smile. “He was funny.” 

Sam came and put the crayons down, along with some paper. He handed them to Owen only. “Here ya go, buddy.” 

“Thanks daddy!” He handed some to Steve, happy to share. He didn’t feel they were close enough to compare drawings and moved his chair closer to the super soldier. “We share.” 

Steve smiled at him and took a few colors to start. It was a simple activity, but felt mean

Owen focused on drawing as well, only looking up when he was done. He was excited to show Steve his picture. It was titled in his best handwriting ‘best friends.’ As well as he could spell it, that was. It was a bit sloppy, as he was still learning, but it was the thought that counted.

Steve glanced up when he was about halfway done. “You done?” He beamed. “Can I see it?”

Owen nodded and handed it to him almost shyly. “I hope you like it!” He told him, watching Steve closely.

Steve smiled widely as he saw it, tracing the little stick figures. “This is the best ever.” He wanted to hug him, but didn’t want to push it. “Thank you. I’m going to frame it for my room.” He smiled at him. “You can help me pick out where to hang it.”

Owen looked proud. “Yay! Are you done?” 

“Almost.” Steve promised. “How about you draw your mom a picture and I’ll finish up?” He tapped a blank piece of paper. “I’m sure she’d love to come home to a picture from you.” Part of him imagined what it would be like to have it be him and Owen you were coming home to. He let his mind wander to that and his heart clenched as he pictured you and him with a larger family. Clearly you wanted that. “Are you excited to have another brother or sister?” He asked, curious.

Owen nodded. “Uh huh. I like to play with David so I get another friend.” He grinned. “I want lots of friends!” 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. “We’ll see how many friends your mom wants to give you, buddy.” He smiled. 

“I’ll ask nicely.” Owen promised. 

Steve smiled and looked at Bucky who was staring him down. He wanted to include him in conversation now that it seemed safe to do so with Owen. “Seeing anyone, Buck?” He asked him. 

Bucky shook his head. “Nope.” He tickled David. “Happy with these little guys.” He chuckled as David giggled. “Gone out with the guys a couple times, but that’s more of a friends thing. Not looking for someone.” 

Sam chuckled. “No matter how much we try.” He nudged his friend. “Clint’s married, I got Y/N/N, Scott’s got Hope…” 

Bucky smirked. “I’m a complicated guy. Don’t need to bring baggage on some poor person.” He countered. “I’m good helping you with your small army.” He teased Sam.

“We appreciate it.” Sam said with a grin. “Especially when they’re newborns.” He chuckled. “You’re the best Buba.” He chuckled. “And, I’m hoping David calls Clint “Lick” like Owen did.” 

Bucky laughed. “Me too. I’ll secretly teach him.” He loved how Owen had pronounced their names as he learned. “Aunt Wawa. Uncle Lick. Uncle Buce.” He laughed. 

Sam grinned. “That was the best.” He nodded. “Man, big green Bruce holding a baby.”

“He was so worried, poor guy.” Bucky laughed. 

Owen snuggled closer to Steve’s arm as he colored. He was content just listening to them talk.

Steve finished his drawing soon after and carefully handed it to Owen. He drew them together, Steve holding him up with one arm so it looked like Owen was sitting on his shoulder. “So cool!” He grinned, getting up with the picture. “Look, Daddy!” He showed Sam.

Sam eyed it. “Been a while since I’ve seen your drawings.” He commented. 

“Speaking of, where’d all my stuff go?” He raised an eyebrow.

“We had movers move it.” Bucky said. “Made sure it was clear in a day.” He told him, moving to lay on his back, letting David lay in him. “Wasn’t needed, why keep it?” 

Steve nodded and looked back down at Owen’s drawings. “I’ll have to get my shield soon.” He noted. “And guess I gotta get some clothes.” 

He was met with silence. Only David’s soft babbling filled the gap. It would take a long time for him to feel anything close to welcomed. 

* * *

Pulling back into the house, you hoped that things went okay. Wanda carried in the food for lunch while you carried some gifts for your boys. You loved surprising them now and then. “Lucy, we’re home!” You called with a laugh as you walked in the front door. 

Sam’s laughter could immediately be heard. A moment later he came out carrying David. “Excellent impression. Now let’s see if Barnes can do it better.” 

You giggled and immediately put down your things to get baby cuddled. Kissing Sam softly, you held David close. “The small bag is your present, but you can’t have it until tonight.” 

“Oh.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Wanda laughed. “I will go set up the food.” She was hoping that your mood continued to remain in this high. 

Bucky came in, Steve and Owen right behind him. Going to the bags, he held up the small one. “Should I do bedtime with the boys right?” He smirked, wiggling the shiny bag. “I know what kinda things come in these bags.” 

“Since you’re offering.” Sam smirked back. “You know I won’t turn down extra time with my woman.” 

“Just get me a mug that says ‘best Uncle’ okay?” Bucky laughed. 

Owen ran over to you and lifted his arms, giggling when you picked him up. “I was really good!” He said excitedly. “I colored with Steve.”

You smiled at him. “Did you? What did you color?” You ran a hand through his hair. You planned to get him a kids easel for Christmas that year, to encourage his creativity. 

“I colored a picture for his room! And a picture for you!” He smiled proudly. “Wanna see it?” 

“After we eat lunch.” You kissed his cheek. “Aunt Wanda and I made sure to get a yummy lunch.” 

“Okay!” He wiggled from your grip and went to grab Steve’s hand. “You sit with me?” He hopped up and down. 

“Did you give him coffee?!” Wanda asked. “This is wound up for him.” 

Sam shook his head. “Been excited since he woke up.” He told her. “Barely stopped moving except to draw. Means he should crash for his nap not long after lunch. If he takes one.” It was about fifty-fifty on him taking one lately. 

You nodded. “Hopefully.” You smiled at him but saw how attached he was to his new friend. It was slightly worrying to you. “Has anyone seen Bruce yet?” You wondered. If you hadn’t seen him for a few days, you liked to check on him. 

Everyone shook their head. “He’s probably in his lab, or reading on his balcony.” Sam told you. “Hell, I don’t even know if he knows Steve is back.” 

“He lives with you and you don’t bother with him?” Steve asked.

“He likes his space. We let him have it, and I check on him every few days. Sometimes it’ll be months between him keeping to himself, other times it’s just days. I’ve been there. So I don’t push.” You told him. Not like he had any place to speak. 

“The lab.” FRIDAY answered Sam. 

You sighed. “Can you ask if I can bring him something to eat?” You didn’t want him not

“He stated he is alright.” She responded. “He will visit for dinner.” 

“Thank you.” You hoped that this lifted soon. The boys loved him, especially Owen. The fact that his Uncle Bruce was big and green was the coolest thing ever to the little boy. It helped Bruce a lot, since he was worried about scaring his nephews. “Maybe after we can make Uncle Bruce a picture?” You suggested to Owen. “You can draw him playing? He always likes that.” 

He nodded. “Since I have my crayons out already!”


End file.
